Valves and valve systems are used in the field of medicine and especially in automated patient supply. For example, diaphragms are employed in mechanical ventilation and are often indispensable elements there. A diaphragm is an elastic or partially elastic element or membrane, which can be acted on with a force or a displacement, by which force or displacement a deformation of the geometry becomes established. For example, an opening is closed or opened by the deformation.
Diaphragms are used, for example, in exhalation valves, and the respiratory phases of patients are controlled by means of them during active, mechanical ventilation. The diaphragm undergoes a great, dynamic change during the exhalation. The diaphragm is not infrequently induced to vibrate due to the controlling force and the opposing force of the gas mixture (also called “Durchfluss” in German or “flow” in English). These vibrations may have an adverse effect on the flow and pressure measurement through the ventilator. Furthermore, the comfort of the patient may be compromised by vibrations during the ventilation, or the vibrations may be so pronounced that they are in the audible range and are perceived as an acoustic nuisance for the user and the patient.
Vibrations, which may have an unfavorable effect, are often observed in existing systems in case of a high positive end-expiratory pressure (PEEP), positive residual pressure at the end of expiration).